Morning Musume Members
main article: Morning Musume This page consists of all current and former members of the J-pop group Morning Musume. Members Current Members *Last Updated: August 4, 2012 (JST Time) Former Members Leadership Leaders Sub-Leaders *This position was established on April 21, 2001 , when Kaori Iida became the second leader. Notable tenures Members of Morning Musume rarely stay in the group for more than six years, and to date only nine members have done this. *Last Updated: July 10, 2012 (JST Time) Mentors Often when a new member joins Morning Musume, a senior member is sometimes assigned to be their mentor. Second, fifth, and sixth generations did not have assigned mentors, however. *Third Generation **Ichii Sayaka → Goto Maki *Fourth Generation **Yasuda Kei → Ishikawa Rika **Yaguchi Mari → Yoshizawa Hitomi **Iida Kaori → Tsuji Nozomi **Goto Maki → Kago Ai *Seventh Generation **Michishige Sayumi → Kusumi Koharu *Eighth Generation **Kusumi Koharu → Mitsui Aika *Ninth Generation **Mitsui Aika → Mentor to all ninth generation members *Tenth Generation **Niigaki Risa → Mentor to all tenth generation members Members Colors *Each Morning Musume member has their own color for outfits and merchandise to distinguish between each member. *Heritage Members Colors: **'Grey': Kusumi Koharu **'Light Pink': Abe Natsumi → Konno Asami → Michishige Sayumi **'Dark Pink': Ishikawa Rika → Tsuji Nozomi → Fukumura Mizuki **'Light Purple': Yaguchi Mari → Mitsui Aika **'Dark Purple': Nakazawa Yuko → Yoshizawa Hitomi → Ikuta Erina **'Dark Blue': Kago Ai → Ogawa Makoto → Junjun → Ishida Ayumi **'Light Blue': Tanaka Reina **'Teal': Ichii Sayaka → Linlin → Sato Masaki **'Light Green': Niigaki Risa → Ikuta Erina **'Dark Green': Suzuki Kanon **'Gold': Goto Maki → Takahashi Ai **'Yellow'/'Honey': Iida Kaori → Takahashi Ai → Iikubo Haruna **'Orange': Kamei Eri → Kudo Haruka **'Red': Yasuda Kei → Fujimoto Miki → Kusumi Koharu → Sayashi Riho **'Chocolate': Iikubo Haruna Members Single Count *Last Updated: July 10, 2012 (JST Time) Members Line-Up *5 Members Line-Up (With Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Ishiguro Aya and Fukuda Asuka) **Ai no Tane **Morning Coffee *8 Members Line-Up (With Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari and Ichii Sayaka) **Summer Night Town **Daite HOLD ON ME! **Memory Seishun no Hikari *7 Members Line-Up (Without Fukuda Asuka) **Manatsu no Kousen **Furusato *8 Members Line-Up (With Goto Maki) **LOVE Machine *7 Members Line-Up (Without Ishiguro Aya) **Koi no Dance Site *11 Members Line-Up (With Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai) **Happy Summer Wedding *10 Members Line-Up (Without Ichii Sayaka) **I WISH **Ren'ai Revolution 21 *9 Members Line-Up (Without Nakazawa Yuko) **The☆Peace! *13 Members Line-Up (With Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Ogawa Makoto, and Konno Asami) **Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ **Souda! We're ALIVE **Do it! Now *12 Members Line-Up (Without Goto Maki) **Koko ni Iruzee! **Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima **AS FOR ONE DAY *15 Members Line-Up (With Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina. Also without, Yasuda Kei) **Shabondama **Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ **Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *14 Members Line-Up (Without Abe Natsumi) **Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ **Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *12 Members Line-Up (Without Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai) **Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago **THE Manpower!!! *11 Members Line-Up (Without Iida Kaori) **Osaka Koi no Uta *10 Members Line-Up (With Kusumi Koharu. Also without, Yaguchi Mari and Ishikawa Rika) **Iroppoi Jirettai **Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ **SEXY BOY ~Soyo Kaze ni Yorisotte~ **Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *8 Members Line-Up (Without Konno Asami and Ogawa Makoto) **Aruiteru *9 Members Line-Up (With Mitsui Aika) **Egao YES Nude **Kanashimi Twilight *9 Members Line-Up (With Junjun and Linlin. Also without, Yoshizawa Hitomi and Fujimoto Miki) **Onna ni Sachi Are **Mikan **Resonant Blue **Pepper Keibu **Naichau Kamo **Shouganai Yume Oibito **Nanchatte Ren'ai **Kimagure Princess *8 Members Line-Up (Without Kusumi Koharu) **Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai **Seishun Collection **Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *9 Members Line-up (With Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon. Also without, Kamei Eri, Junjun and Linlin) **Maji Desu ka Ska! **Only you **Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai] *12 Members Line-up (With Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka. Also without, Takahashi Ai) **Pyocopyoco Ultra **Ren'ai Hunter *10 Members Line-up (Without Niigaki Risa and Mitsui Aika) **One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show **Morning Musume 51st Single Category:Morning Musume Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:Married Morning Musume Members Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Morning Musume Leaders Category:Morning Musume Subleaders Category:1st Generation Category:2nd Generation Category:3rd Generation Category:4th Generation Category:5th Generation Category:6th Generation Category:7th Generation Category:8th Generation Category:9th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:11th Generation